


The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 3] - Annie 'ButtFizz' Ford

by BoobSpanker



Series: The Springston Fart Club [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Facefarting, Farting, Fetish, Groping, Scat, Sharting, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobSpanker/pseuds/BoobSpanker
Summary: The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six.The following chapter contains: skin-tight leggings, half-naked derrieres, voyeurism & mooning, spanking & groping, face farting, anal fingering, fructose intolerance, an assload of wet sharts, mild scat and soft core coprophagia
Series: The Springston Fart Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933213
Kudos: 3





	The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 3] - Annie 'ButtFizz' Ford

**Author's Note:**

> The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six.
> 
> The following chapter contains: skin-tight leggings, half-naked derrieres, voyeurism & mooning, spanking & groping, face farting, anal fingering, fructose intolerance, an assload of wet sharts, mild scat and soft core coprophagia

Continued from [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578456)

1

After twenty long and laborious minutes of intense jogging, Angelina finally made it to her destination. She was unsure of her whereabouts at first, but when she saw Gabby gasping for air (while clinging on to the gate-side pole), her confusion turned to relief. When she saw her sweaty cotton underwear exposed to the daylight however, her relief turned to confusion again. She could easily make out the top half of her derriere, even with the distance between them.

"Gabby!"

Gabby cocked her head back and nodded weakly. She was too tired to speak. The sprinting had parched all of their throats dry. At last Angelina caught up to her and dumped all of their bags in front of the gate. Standing tall in front of them was Annie's house. A finely crafted two story industrial steel cube, glass-walled on all sides and surrounded by a fresh garden full of potted plants, breached only by the gravel pathway leading to her front door and garage, which housed her father's SUV and her sister's scooter.

Angelina leaned against the wall for a moment and after a few breaths, reclaimed enough energy to talk.

"Where's Annie? How are we doing? And why is your butt out!?" There were more breaths in her sentence than words.

"Inside. . .Looking for the-the thing. . .I told her. .to come back with. . . water. . . No sound or sign. . .of Tina." Her words were broken by dry gulps for air, but Angelina saw the relieved smile on Gabby's face towards the end. So far, nothing but good news.

"I didn't. . .hear. . .your last question."

"Your butt, Gabby! I can see half of it."

"Huh?" she ran one hand down her posterior, until she felt the absolute lack of jeans or underwear; her hand instead met with her naked sweaty bum. "Oh fuck." She flustered as her eyes widened instinctively. Angelina let out a dry chuckle when she saw the sudden shift in Gabby's countenance. She pulled up her shorts and stretched her pants to her midriff.

"How long was it out?"

"I don't know, I saw it when I saw you."

"Oh Fuck." She combed her memories for any sign she may have missed. She had felt a draft hitting against her rump for a while, but that began 15 minutes ago. If what really happened was the worst case scenario, that would mean she had been running with her buns out ever since she crossed the road uphill. Certainly long before she ran into the boys on the sidewalk-

"Oh shit, the boys!"

"Huh?"

Before gabby could respond, they were both stunned to shock by the sound of two heavy bottles smacking against the gravel, inches away from their feet. Two rocket-sized Pepsis. Filled to the brim and fresh from the fridge, as revealed by the condensation. They pounced on it, like vultures on a piece of roadkill. After they ripped open the caps with their teeth, they each drained half a bottle's worth into their mouths and fell to the ground in bliss. They buried themselves in the front lawn, reasoning, to some extent, that it was almost worth running all the way here just to chug on a pepsi this cold. But their ecstacy was short-lived, as they felt the impending recoil.

A barrage of acidic burps escaped from their mouths, and occasionally their noses. 'Dragonsneezes' they called 'em. Whenever the three of them shared a soda-pop, it always turned into a Dragonsneeze duel between Gabby and Angelina. Annie didn't participate though. She exhaled her fizzy fumes from the other end. Speaking of, both of them were concerned by her absence. They heard no sound coming from the house. They looked at the garage. No scooter would mean no Tina. But the garage was closed, so they had no way of knowing.

"Uhh. It's Schrödinger's Vespa all over again." said Angelina, as she got up from the ground.

"When did you reach here?

"Just a few minutes ahead of you. The door was open when I got here."

Angelina patted the grass off her skirt and Gabby cracked her knees. The black leather boots snapping against her jeans sent her mind back to the boys on the sidewalk. "They definitely saw my ass." she thought. "No question about it." She had unintentionally flashed her peaches to a group of teenagers and. . .nothing. She just let that thought sink in. She felt embarrassed now, but she had the sense of humor to find it kind of funny in hindsight..or did she? After a few days, this would either turn into a hilarious story that she could tell her friends, or an embarrassing incident that would haunt her for life. She had to let the thought sink in for a long while to find out. Before she could heave a mental sigh, a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?" asked Angelina. Those three words brought her back to reality. And the friendly tone in which they were delivered restored her sanity for the time being.

"Yeah. Let's go."

After a few steps, they made their way inside Annie's house and shut the front door behind them.

2

Apart from the faint crimson sunlight shining through the curtains, the house was completely dark on the inside. Dark walls that grew on wooden floors were all they could see. They turned on the lights as they stepped into the foyer. The grandfather-clock read 5:50. They noticed Annie's running shoes sprawled along the front steps. No other pair in sight. The house was pin-drop silent. They passed by the dark living room. Angelina placed all of their bags on the closest carpet, and the pepsi bottles on the tea-poy before they both rushed up the silver-lined stairs. Annie's bedroom door was wide open. What they saw when they walked in, made their jaws drop.

Annie was sleeping soundly on her bed, with her arms wrapped around a white and fluffy man-sized teddy bear. Her unchanged clothes were streaked with sweat and there was a half-empty bottle of pepsi condensing on her bedside desk.

"You're sleeping." muttered a blank faced Gabby as she walked up to her, cracking her knuckles. To everyone's surprise, she swung her hand wide and landed a huge smack on Annie's rear. The sound filled the room like thunderclap and made her cheeks thrash like never before. Annie blasted awake with a shriek--eyes wide open, as if she had been roused from a terrifying dream.

"AAAoww! What the?-"

"We ran all the way from school. To your house. Without a break. To take care of your fuck-up. It's almost night. We're sweaty from head to toe…And you're sleeping."

Annie looked around. Her stunned gaze shifted to Gabby, then to Angelina, then to Sam, then to her bed. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Angelina's outrage.

"Where's the damn Journal Annie?"

"It's there by my study table!" She pointed to her left as Angelina walked over to seize it while Gabby sat on the bed.

"I ran here as fast as I could!-went to the kitchen-saw it was still on the dining table just like I left it-I called Tina, she said she never came here-she's on a date with Ryan- I just got off the phone with her!-"

"Okay, alrigh-"

"Then-I-I went to the fridge-dropped you guys some pepsis--and I took the book back to my room--drank some myself and I-I-I just-must have collapsed on the bed!"

"Okay okay, calm down. How are we doing?"

"We're good you guys! We're excellent."

"Are you sure it wasn't fucked with?"

"It was in the exact same spot I left it Gabby. The bookmark's still where I last drew it. Not even the wind has fucked with it."

"So no more Code-Red?"

"No more code red." She said with a calm grin.

At hearing this, Angelina slumped down the study chair as Gabby sank into the bed. Both of them closed their eyes and offloaded a huge sigh of relief. All the sweaty sprinting had not been in vain. They dozed off in unison for a few minutes, until Angelina said:

"Do you know the size of the bullet we just dodged Annie? We almost got sabotaged."

"Yeah but we didn't!" she appeased.

"Woah woah woah. Don't you dare think you're getting off the hook this easily missy. Thanks to your neglect, the Journal's just been lying on the dining table for how many hours now?" retorted Gabby.

"n-nine?"

"Jesus Christ Annie." said Angelina "You didn't just get yourself in trouble. You could have jeopardized everyone with this if it had fallen in the wrong hands!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I owe you guys an apology!"

"You owe the whole club an apology." said Gabby, with her arms crossed. "Speaking of, Who was the wise woman who said 'telling someone you owe them an apology is not the same as apologizing.'? That ring a bell? Huh? HUH?"

"Screw you Gabby. Fine. I'll apologize again, properly this time." She took a few seconds to compose herself. Like a nervous sales manager kicking off a meeting, she said- or rather presented "The Journal is sacred and I should have taken great care of it."

They nodded.

"I shouldn't have left it on the dining table for all to see. And I'm lucky no one did but I know that doesn't exempt me from anything."

They nodded again.

"Though the entire thing was an accident, It arose as a consequence of my own neglect. And I accepted the responsibility for safeguarding its private existence the moment it was lent to me for the week."

"Very well Ms. Ford, Very well. I suppose your apology warrants some consideration and perhaps a reduction in your sentence." replied Gabby. "What is your opinion on this…kerfuffle, Ms. Rosette?"

"I concur with your evaluation Ms. Barnes, and under the circumstances, I too would have no problems reducing her sentence to one befitting her status. Don't you think so as well Ms. Ford?"

"Oh jolly. Are your British-housewives shticks part of the punishment?"

"Drink the full bottle." said Gabby and Angelina in unison, each with a thumb on their chin, imitating the countenance of an intrigued Steve Jobs.

"What?"

They gestured to the half empty bottle idling away on the desk. "We have arrived at the verdict that you shall be abdicated from your crime as soon as you turn that half-full bottle of pepsi into a fully empty one. Why don't you finish your beverage Ms.Ford?"

"No! Nuh uh."

"Do it." said Gabby.

"No!"

"Do it." said Angelina.

"Screw you guys!"

Angelina stood up from her chair, holding the journal in her hands. It looked thick enough to get confused for a Harry Potter book. It certainly looked like a book from Harry Potter. Both of its faces were bound by dense black leather. As if the empty dark cover wasn't ghoulish enough, the pages compressed between them were more than frightening in arrangement. It was a collection of ostensibly medieval parchments spanning the entire gradient of brown and yellow, which were carelessly stapled, glued or pinned on top of each other while miraculously holding on to its sticky spine; Some of them were ruled, some of them not, some of them folded at the corners. Most of the pages were wrinkled and dogeared. No one in the room would be surprised if a draft shook the journal's superfluous contents onto the floor.

"You almost sabotaged the entirety of SFC Annie. This journal has a years worth of entries in it. This is a sacred compendium--full of literature that needs to be kept as far away from the public as possible. Why am I even telling you this? You know as well as we do that this is something that belongs at the back-end of the library. When it was my turn, I kept it under a false bottomed drawer in the attic! Gabby kept it underneath her bed-"

"Over a slab of lumber that I personally drilled into the frame thank you very much. The point is, we are serious when it comes to keeping this a secret. The journal is to be kept in dark-and-dusty crevices full of cobwebs. You think we chose to wrap it in leather as black as charcoal-ash just so you can leave it on the fucking kitchen counter?"

"Alright Jesus! I apologized once already! This whole evening has been one long anxiety trip and I will not let you guys frighten me anymore. Isn't accepting the blame enough?" As she said this, a bassy growl muffled out from her guts.

"No it's not." stated Angelina. "For two reasons. One: As the SFC Vice-President, and as one of the biggest contributors of the journal, I'd rather die before I let you off the hook for exposing everything, because if anyone I know comes to know about this, I'd be tarred and feathered."

"Secondly," continued Gabby. "If you think we sprinted all the way here under the sweaty summer sun just to watch you hug your Fat Sam and sleep soundly, think again. Because that does not sit well with us. Does it Angelina?"

"Not one bit."

". . ."

"So we can settle this two ways Ms. Ford. Angelina and I can notify the club about everything first thing in the morning and have you take an earful-" "- and mouthful-" "-from all the members, and I don’t see this ending in anything other than you getting fined, or at worst having your journal membership revoked. Or we can keep this between ourselves under the condition that you follow three very innocent demands."

"Ugh. List your demands. Please." said Annie.

"One: Showers. We're streaked with sweat from head to toe and if I have to take shit from my mom for coming home late, I want to be clean and dry when I make up my excuse. Two: Clothes. Since we sweat our asses off because of you, I hope you won't mind me ravaging through your wardrobe for a decent pair of shirts and pants."

"Fine. We have three showers but only mine runs hot water. And wardrobe is all yours. Just keep your hands off the bottom cabinet." said Annie, now clutching one hand lightly over her stomach.

While Gabby made her way to Annie's wardrobe, Angelina shut the bedroom door and said.

"Three: Like we said earlier, Drink The Full Bottle."

"Yes. Drink The Full Bottle." echoed Gabby.

"I didn't know 'three very innocent demands' meant two fair requests and one count of forced sexual harassment!"

Angelina said "No, it's two fair requests and let's say…one count of physical punishment for our entertainment, and I don't think you have to right to use the victim card Annie, not now of all times."

"I hate this! I hate you guys! You do this to me every single time I owe you something. I've had enough of-"

"Think about the alternative. And think really hard. Remember the time when you emailed George's entry to professor Manley? Because we do."

"Oh my god Angelina, I told you a million times: that wasn't on purpose! I meant to attach my philia thesis. It wasn't my fault George named his erotica after my paper. When you have two files called "Intro to flatulence" sitting in one folder, it's very easy to get them mixed up!"

"You know what wasn't very easy? Sending a double nude of our pantied asses to the IT club just to get them to delete your mail on time."

"Oh Wowee. It's probably the closest they'll get to sex."

*gurgle*

"That's not the point Annie! Don't even try to play the victim card when you know full well that it's your fuck-ups that always puts us in these situations. It's not you who's had enough, It's us! And we want some leisure for our troubles." At hearing this Gabby pulled herself out of the closet with two pairs of sweatshirts (red and blue full-sleeves) and leggings (all black lululemons) before joining the conversation.

"Yeah you heard what Angelina said. Now sit back and swallow your pride, along with the rest of the bottle."

"mmph."

"Drink it. Annie. 'ButtFizz'. Ford." she said, with a smirk.

3

"Oh okay! the gloves are off huh? Wow Oka-You know what Gabby? Fuck you. I'll empty the bottle right now if you promise to never call me that again and get the hell out of my house." Before anyone could reply, she put her lips on the plastic and started chugging away.

This concerned Angelina. Both of them had had their fun bullying her in the past, usually it was some light pillow jabbing but it had never gotten as aggressive as today. Now that it did, she felt like she had to step in to tame the situation.

"There's no need for name calling, Gabby. We leave as soon we have our fun. Seeing as how the B word is already slammed in, let me just say we're all having a shitty day right now. As for me and Gabby, all we need is a break, shower and some clothes and we'll be out of your hair in a jiff-"

Her placid words were interrupted by the sound of Annie slamming an empty pepsi bottle on the floor, followed by grumbling murmurs, one from her mouth and another from her belly. Her countenance shifted to one that seemed half-readjusted and half…intoxicated.

"Fuck it. I don't care. I'm over it. I'm over it Gabby. I'm over the B word. Call me whatever the hell you want." she said, waving her arms all jello like. "I'm zen."

Gabby heaved a sigh and responded "If you think I'm getting a little too pissy, I'd like to let you know that apart from running all the way here from school, I also happened to flash my ass to a group of teenagers!"

Angelina's face clicked with a sudden realization. Before she could say anything, the room was suddenly stormed by the sounds of Annie's shrieking laughter.

"Hahaha what?! Why would you do that? Oh my god Gabby-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE YOU IDIOT!"

"HAHAA! You just walked up to them and were like-"

"IT WAS DONE TO ME!"

"Heyo boyyos, the sky is beautiful, you know what else is beautiful?-bwhahHAHAaha"

** RrfprRfPRTT **

Angelina tried to stifle a strong giggle at Annie's quip but was a second too late. Both Annie and Gabby were red-faced now, the former from laughter and the latter from embarrassment. But as the first wet fart echoed through the room, it dawned on them that their roles would now be reversed.

"Well at least I'm not busting ass!"

"wEll aT LEaSt I'm not liable for indecent exposure!" she said, still laughing hard

** BRrfprtTT  **

"Okay first of all. It wasn't indecent exposure. It was self-inflicted wardrobe malfunction."�

Angelina collapsed to the floor and tried to stifle her raging snickers with the back of her hand.

"Haaha, I'd still keep my mouth shut if I were you Gabby!" she said, gasping for breath in between her own laughter.

** FrsPlrPBTT **

"I'd keep my ass shut if I were you, Annie." retorted Gabby, as she gave her the stink-eye.

"Why do they sound extra wet tonight?" inquired Angelina.

"It's the sweat you guys. I promise. Anyways that really sucks Gabby. I'd be mortified if I had 'happened to flash my ass' at unsuspecting boys on a sidewalk. Mortified I tell you. God forbid you run into them again." Annie stared into her eyes as she said this, making sure to annoy her as much as she could with her laughter. Angelina observed the two of them cheerfully.

Even though she should've gotten used to it by now, she still found Annie's mood-swings to be nothing short of baffling. Annie could drink a glass of soda-pop like anyone else. But chug a bottle's worth in one sitting and she turns into a giddy maniac. It seemed like she could get drunk off them. She certainly made no efforts to hide her lowered inhibitions, causing her to become the sole dedicatee of the cheerful ballad 'Annie, Annie hails from North Atlanta! All her woes gone, after three cans of fanta!' Why she blasts the wet acidic fizz from her ass instead of burping it out, is another mystery entirely.

Angelina was there when Annie found out about her weird quirk. It was on her birthday night. It was sad really. An innocent bet between friends on who could first empty a bottle of Fanta turned into an embarrassing experience that went on to define her teenage years. She lost most of her friends and gained the scandalous moniker "Butt Fizz" since then. A few months of wet pillows and general depression gave way to a new beginning as she found her home in SFC. She joined as the third member after Gabby and Angelina and to this day remains their biggest trouble-maker. Still, every time Angelina sees a smile on Annie's lips, her heart melts with pride and joy. Because every smile is a brief reminder that acceptance trumps shame and inspires nothing but positivity. If SFC had a motto, she was sure this would be it.

To this day she believes every eproctophile sustains a fragment of passion, unshattered by societal norms, buried deep in their psyche, and Springston Fart Club's sole purpose, above all else, is to unearth it, and proudly flaunt it, and make each one of them feel loved, regardless of their taboos. If it can make Annie happy, it can make anyone happy. And If it can make Annie happy, it's worth it.

"Come here you little brat."

** RrFrtbrrpRT-Splrrch-Frrt **

"Oooh shit!"

A wet blast of bubbly air squeezed and squelched out of her legging-clad bottom. The fabric made no effort to muffle it and the sweat added to the moisture.

"I'll spank the farts out of you!"

Gabby grasped her hips and turned Annie around. She rolled up her sleeves while annie buried herself in the pillow, grinning madly

*smack*

** Rpbrrt **

A slap on the right cheek sent her derriere jiggling like jello. It was met with an stenchy fart.

*smack*

** Fbrlfpsrttttt **

A slap on the left cheek thrashed her shapely rump to the opposite side. Her ass retaliated with a frothy wet fart that rippled between her cheeks for half a dozen seconds

"Ooh god it's really wet! Excuse my manners~."

"Hey we love seeing you like this. Right Angelina?"

"Yeah. Just let 'em rip Annie."

"Yeah, just let it rip all you want you naughty pipsqueak-"

Right as she said this, Annie kicked away at her knees, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Gabby's face ended up getting squished right between Annie's voluptuous rump. Angelina's heart skipped a beat and her steaming blush could almost be heard.

"Gee, If you say so."

** Br-ppl-lrrtf-raaa-plrrrt **

A bubbling mayhem of anal squelches blasted out of her butt and filled Gabby's lungs with its bodily stench. Her nose was almost plugged into Annie's asshole and had no way out. She tried to pull herself out of her rump but Annie forced her head back in with her hand. It sounded like a damp fart. Angelina feared it might be something more, but was relieved to see that the only stain on Annie's leggings was that of Gabby's saliva, as she finally managed to climb out of her crack.

"What the fuck-Annie?" She said, waving the stench away from her scrunched nose.

"Hey sometimes when you play with fire-"

** Brrlprpfpbrtttbppbt **

"You get burned."

That last wet load was more than a fart. Audibly and visibly so. A small brown stain formed in the middle of her ass-cheeks, it diluted into the sweat but still retained its color.

"I guess I'm out of gas."

** FfpbFtttFp **

"Whoops, just kidding!" She waved her stench away. Unbeknownst to both of them, a small stain had also formed in the seat of Angelina's panties. She was going to remember the sound of the wet squelch that ended Annie's gassy barrage for the rest of her life. She was sure of it. And a small part of her wanted to know what it tasted like. Like pepsi? Like poop? Or both?

"Alright, I've had enough of your hijinks. Consider yourself off the hook Annie Ford." Said Gabby, as she walked to the bathroom holding a pair of shirt and pants.

"Oi what are you doing there looking all blushy-wushy Ms. Rosette?" asked Annie, quite Britishly. "Do you want to breathe in my fumes as well?"

"Maybe. I'll talk to you when you're sober, I'm gonna go take a bath. Hold on to the journal for me." she said as she walked to the bathroom, but not before gliding her hands over the bed to spank Annie's ass. Her eyes lingered on the cheeks just long enough to watch them jiggle.

"Oops, forgot my clothes. I mean your clothes." She went around the bed to grab the pair of leggings off the mattress.

"That is my favorite pair of leggings you know. I need them back asap Angelina."

"You'll get them soon." she said and punctuated her words with another spank. Her eyes lingered just the same as she walked over to the bathroom door and locked it behind her. She leaned against the door on the other side, wondering what just happened. She gazed into her palms, knowing that she used them to fondle both of her friend's cheeks, which she now knew were larger than they looked, and felt meatier than she'd thought. She felt wrong. But she felt good. But wrong nonetheless.

"Hey, you can hang them on the towel rack."

"Uh?"

"Your clothes. You can put yours on the rack by the sink."

"Oh. Yeah, one sec." As she made her way to the bath, she passed by the mirror and stopped dead on her tracks. Her face was sweaty and still had a tint of red. She looked tired and exhausted. Strands of hair were sticking out of her head, like broken violin strings. She heard the steaming water splashing around in the shower-booth. She flashed a quick glance at the door, making sure it was still locked before she undressed herself to her bare skin. The relief she felt after shedding off the tight shirts and sweaty underpants that were clinging on to her for 8 hours of school and half an hour of jogging, was incomparable. She turned on the tap and dipped into the cold white bathtub. The adjacent shower booth was fogging up with steam.

** BrrlPFpfTbr **

Annie's ass made itself audible once again. Impressive, thought Angelina, considering she could hear it clearly through the bathroom door. She wondered if that one was wet enough to further the stain of her pants. Knowing Annie, it probably was. She heard a big orgasmic sigh from the booth.

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally take a bath after all this. I think If I stop moving right now, I'll just faint right in here." said Gabby.

"It has been a clusterfuck of a day."

** BllRfrtT **

They both heard a faint cough following this wet blast.

"I don't even want to talk about it anymore. Let's just forget this and move on. Annie gets a pass like always, but next time we buy a book-lock like I said, as long as she doesn't leave the fucking key on the dining table. You thinking leather? Or do you fancy some chains?"

"I think if we can afford book-locks, we can certainly afford to keep a running website Gabby. It's private and convenient. We don't want these things to keep happening to the members. Someone's parents stumbling on this is a hassle and a half. Imagine if a teacher got hold of it. Or if they conduct a random bag check. The student police club is growing longer noses and they're itching to bark up every tree they can find." The tap water had now filled up half her tub.

"I know I know. I'm getting the whole thing set up soon. It's just that we never had any troubles for the first year, and safeguarding an actual journal feels official you know?, like you're part of a secret cult! I mean what's more thrilling than being able to read taboo literature somewhere nice and safe? It's your own personal little thing and it's physical and it's real. I don't want people to scroll through text on an ipad while they're on their uber rides. This is supposed to be a spiritual ritual, not a deviantart post."

"I just don't think everyone shares your view on that-"

"Yeah yeah, I know I know, privacy and safety before tradition. We'll probably get more members too once we go online." Gabby lathered the white bar of vivel and around her arms and guts. She saw the sweat water melt off from her body and into the drain. She pinched her now slippery-wet thighs and knees. The running had cramped them. She didn't know if she was feeling irritated or ashamed every time her thoughts swiveled back to the boys on the sidewalk.

"As long as she doesn't leave her phone on the dining table with the page open."

"Well at least nobody will be able to trace her back to us."

"There's that."

"And hey...was it true what you said? About…flashing those boys in the sidewalk?"

"Yeah yeah. Just to be clear. I didn't know I was doing it when I did it. I only found out when you mentioned it at the gate. The whole thing was accidental. Capital A Accidental."

"sure sure."

** BrrrfF-tRpR-b **

"Uhhh fuck me. You have no idea what it's like to go through this Angelina. I mean you heard what Annie said. My days until I die of a shame stroke are numbered. 'God forbid I run into them again.'"

"I actually do have some idea." said Angelina, now sopping herself to the neck in the filled bathtub. She splashed two sopping heaps of water over her face, but made sure to keep her hair dry.

"Huh?"

"I accidentally flashed myself too."

"Well then I guess you do."

"I mean at the sidewalk today Gabby." she said, as she brusquely rubbed the soap bar between her palms.

"What!?"

"The wind blew my skirt right up.-"

"Oof."

"Just as I passed by them-"

"OOF. Hahaa well shit. How high?"

"Let's just say for a short second, everything south of my waist was open for view."

"Jesus Christ. What did you do?"

"I just pulled it down and-and ran away. Fast as I could." Gabby could guess how hard Angelina was blushing right now.

"You and me both sister."

"What haunts me is that they weren't just regular boys. They were kind of cute for their age. Makes it all the worse."

"Really?"

"Didn't you see them?"

"I saw one of them. The tall dude wrapped in denim truckers and jeans? Well now that I think about it, I guess you're right."

"I didn't see any denims. But I did see a blue-eyed guy in slacks. He had shiny hair. Oh god and do you know something?"

"What?"

"He was reading a book. Guess what it was. Go wild."

"Umm.…I don't know, Manga? Pin-ups? Hentai?"

"L'érotique d'Emmanuelle."

Gabby turned off the showerhead.

"What the fuck?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean what I think it-"

She was cut off by the sounds of a scooter horn beeping from outside the house. It sounded just like Tina's Vespa. They both blinked at each other through the booth before putting an immediate stop to their bathroom business.

Angelina popped the tub drain open with her feet

"Oh shit, Oh shit. ANNIE!"

"ANNIE! ANNIE! TINA'S HERE! HIDE THE GODDAMN JOURNAL!"

** BrrFPfTPRTrF **

Annie responded with another bubbly blast. A faint blurry laughter could be heard through the bathroom door.

"Oh jesus christ, she's drunk as a fiddle."

They jammed all the faucets shut and leapt out of their stations to wrap themselves in Annie's spare leggings and sweaters. Gabby found them a bit clingy. Angelina's legs and ass on the other hand, were made skin-tight by the lululemons. If the waist was an inch lower, she'd have no other choice but to show some cameltoe. Luckily they weren't. Gabby immediately regretted not drying her body as her wet feet slipped over the marble tile and she slammed into Angelina amidst all the chaos. She landed on her butt and Angelina grabbed on to the wall before anything else happened. Before they could do much else, they heard the garage door opening underneath them.

"Oh shit. Open the door, lets go-Lets GO!"

Angelina pulled on the handle. Nothing happened. She pulled on it again after unlocking the door. Nothing happened. Gabby came over and they both pushed the door forward. Bursting through to the other side, they fell over one another--their lululemon legs coiling around each other with the bathwater seeping through to the surface. As they lifted their heads to Annie, they heard the bedroom door gliding open.

"Hey, are your friends-"

Dead silence. Angelina looked over to Gabby, who looked over to Annie, who looked over to Tina, who was wearing a mid-sized velvet green dress with a myriad of colored spots sprinkled all around, like a Jackson Pollock canvas. Some of her black shiny hair curled around the doorknob and the rest were neatly combed, as opposed to Angelina and Gabby, who looked like they were water-hosed out of a violent protest.

"...Uh hello there." greeted Tina as she fully opened the door.

"Uh Hi!" "Yeah Hi."

"Why are you guys on the floor, Why's Annie wiggling around the bed and-oh my god What's THAT SMELL?"

They all looked over to Annie who greeted them with a smile. And a little something extra.

** BrRTr-FbrrRtF-ShlrUPFFRTF **

A trio of three very-greasy farts splorched against the wet spot of her leggings and their stench clouded the room like an invisible smoke grenade.

"Oh my-Annie! Where are your fucking manners? Are you all fizzed up?" she didn't need to inquire more. Annie's post-gas laughter made her condition all the more clear.

"They put me up to this~" she said, All giddy like she was one hiccup away from being cartoonishly drunk.

"I don't care who put who up for what, When you're re-enacting the Chernobyl with your ass, keep in mind that the window's there for a reason. Open them!"

"BUh I doN't Want tHe WhoLe NeigHbourHo0D to hear me!"

** RtF-STTfRrtpff **

"Ughh. You guys know she has a weak stomach right? Just keep the sodas away from her."

"We're terribly sorry Tina!" "Yeah things just got out of hand. Our bad."

"Kinda screwed yourselves out of the sleepover huh?"

".…?"

"I assume that's why you're here, seeing as it's almost 6:30."

"Oh crap we're late!"

"What are you guys doing here this late? Also why are you wearing Annie's clothes?"

Angelina began fumbling for words. "Oh we just-" "-We just decided to jog here for the funsies, but Angelina slipped and fell over a ditch. Sprained a knee."

At this point, Annie rose from her bed in drunk anger "Eyy that's not-"

** RtBrFtTTf  **

And she collapsed right back in laughter.

"Oof." said Tina, completely ignoring her little sister.

"Yep. We certainly won't be doing that again."

"Can you walk properly? How mad are your parents going to be?"

"Well I-" "-She can barely stand as you can see" interceded Gabby, "And we'll be lucky if her mom doesn't set up a search party. The Rosettes don't take the Caramat monster lightly you know." she said with an ear to ear grin.

They all shared a laugh and the general awkwardness was alleviated.

"Well I would drop you girls right off, but I just got back from an exhausting date."

"Oh." "Oh."

"Oh no the date was awesome. It's the ride back that was exhausting. They really need to get those streetlamps fixed. I'm getting tired of drifting around potholes and broken patches in the dark of the night. But yeah, you can take my scooter Gabby, as long as you get it back here first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir." said Gabby.

"Thank you so much Tina, and tell Ryan he's a lucky guy."

"Wait. How do you his name?"

"Annie told us."

"Annie you brat! Why do you always have to be so loose-mouthed? Screw it, I'm not having this discussion until you're sober again. Let me go get the keys." said Tina as she walked out of the room. Gabby Walked over to the windows and saw the first of the stars popping into the horizon.

"It's not just her mouth that's loose." she muttered, and they both shared a comforting chuckle.

** BrrrPT **

Angelina looked at Annie, before bringing her gaze to the journal. Which wasn't there.

"Wait a minute. I thought Tina was gonna bust us for having the journal open in plain view."

Gabby cocked her head back "Oh shit."

"So where did it go?"

Annie threw her bed-sized "sam" to the wall, revealing the closed journal half tucked underneath her blanket.

"Annie?"

"Yeah I tucked the bastard in when I heard the horn." They were taken aback by Annie's instincts. Apparently she had retained her sharpness, even in the middle of her pseudo-stoned delirium. "I already learned my lesson once you know." she said, her face still buried in the pillow. They imagined she was smiling like a champ down there.

4

"We're sorry Annie, You know we wouldn't have made you drink soda if we knew Tina was coming." said Angelina. She knew that even though Annie was still giddy now, she'd have an embarrassing hangover when she'd eventually come off her carbonated high.

"Yes. Angelina is really sorry for you. Now hand that journal over to us and let's get out of here." said Gabby, who was now squeezing the water out of her soaked hair. She went back into the bathroom to grab some more towels.

Angelina walked to the bed and leaned over beside Annie. After she saw to it that Annie was slowly slipping into deep sleep, she whispered into her ear "Sorry for the trouble, and I hope you recover from this evening as quickly as possible. Stay strong tiger." and she landed a sisterly kiss on her forehead. Annie mumbled something back. It was unintelligible but it was more than enough to melt her heart. After all she looked as cute as ever when she was asleep. Angelina carried her arms gently across the bed and seized the heavy journal. After she placed it on top of the drawer, she took the blanket and draped it over her sleepy friend. Before she could turn back, she caught a glimpse of the wet spot between Annie's luscious cheeks spreading from her leggings to the blanket. "when you wake up, don't forget to take a long shower." she said, even though she knew Annie was practically comatose at this point.

Angelina looked around. Tina was downstairs, Gabby was still in the bathroom. For a brief minute, both of them had the room to themselves and one of them was asleep.

Angelina looked her her hands, and then looked at Annie, and then looked at her butt. She could only hear the growing tempo of her own pumping heart. All other sounds were starting to drown out. Her gaze broadened. She could feel the blood pulsing through her palms. 'Can I do this?' 'No.' 'Should I do this?'

The bedroom door was fully ajar and the light from the hallway was the only source of lumination. She knew she didn't have the time to close it. The door to the bathroom behind her, was shut. She could make out Gabby's shadow dancing around in the light coming from underneath the sill. Gabby was cleaning her hair and that would take a few minutes. She assumed Tina was occupied downstairs as well.

'If I want to do this, It has to be now.' she thought. She could feel the drops of water slide down from the wet tip of her hair and land on her sweater-draped shoulders.

For a long time nothing happened. Then she did it. With her left hand, she gave Annie's ass the hardest squeeze she could muster. She gripped and groped at her cheeks and thrashed them all around. She felt and saw them jiggle through the blanket. 'Oh fuck.'

She felt like her crotch was lit on fire. She seized her arms back and looked at her palms. Her nails were shortest at the index. One more glance back. Bathroom door. Still closed. Bedroom door. Still ajar. 'Am I really going to do this?' she asked herself, not knowing the reply that her lust-fueled soul would give. 'What if Tina sees me? What if Gabby sees me? Or what if Annie herself opens her eyes? That's all she'd have to do.'

Before any more thoughts assaulted her amoral mind, her heart skipped a beat. And then she knew what she had to do. She gave in to her impulse and seized her moment. She licked her left index, until she could feel the saliva dripping off of her half-red-half-white nail. She slowly slid her hands underneath the blanket, and then with the two other fingers, dragged Annie's leggings a couple inches down from her hips. She buried her hand underneath her leggings,

and then without a second's hesitation, she plunged her finger deep into Annie's asshole.

At first she heard a fleshy 'pop'. She saw Annie's eyebrows tighten, but no other movements. Angelina started sweating hard. She was steaming at the face, her body moist with bathwater. Her finger felt warm and wet. It was being marinated in Annie's anal juices. She inserted it deeper into her ass. A few seconds later, she could feel a bout of hot air spray over and around her index. It was a juicy fart, nullified before it could reach its apex. She expected some degree of friction, but Annie's wet anus offered excessive lubrication. It felt like putting your finger through a honey-soaked donut hole. And honey soaked it was. She bent her thumb under her palm until she could just reach Annie's hymen. Once she could feel her flesh, she started pressing and massaging at her moist pussy. It felt like a wet lucid dream.

Then the wetness stopped…and the hardness began as her index felt something sticky. Considering the circumstances, She knew it was nothing more than a stray piece of sloppy turd pressing against her nail. In her horny trance, she contemplated digging deeper but she heard sounds coming from the bathroom behind her.

Suddenly the door opened and Gabby entered the room. Her hair was considerably drier, but harder to make out in the dim hallway light. She went over to flip on the light switches at the end of the wall.

"You look like you need a towel or two Angelina."

"He-heh. I'll let the wind wash my face tonight."

"Oh you overestimate my driving. I'm slow as a grandma by night. Can't speed too much around potholes."

She noticed Angelina was holding the journal with only one of her hands. The other, she placed behind herself. The small sparkle of suspicion fainted as Gabby ascribed the whole affair to an itchy back. Nevertheless, she went downstairs to pack up her stuff. Angelina was alone again. But she decided to stop while she was ahead and ended her brief moment of dark non-consensual intimacy with a pat on Annie's blanket clad butt. The absence of a fart conveyed that Annie was truly sound asleep.

Angelina smiled faintly, and switched off the lights before heading out. 'What is happening to me?' she thought, as she descended down the silver lined steps.

The key to the vespa was placed at the center of the family tea-poy in the living room, alongside three glasses of orange juice. Two full. One empty. Tina was browsing her phone in a pair of grey sweats and sweaters. They packed up their bags, put on their shoes and hurriedly gulped down the gracious beverages.

"I guess this is it Tina. We'll be out of your hair, and back with your scooter first thing in the morning."

"Attagirls"

"We're tired now, but you better not spare a single detail tomorrow. Right Angelina?"

"Yes. Not a single detail. Keep us updated on the Ryan situation." she said in a cutesy tone.

"Only If my vespa's in the garage before sunrise, you gossipy girls. now off you go."

5

The garage door opened dramatically to reveal the vehicle that would haul them to their homes for the night. The chlorophyte green Vespa was shiny as ever. The sleek strips of chrome surrounding the head and the handles made the headlamps feel almost unnecessary. Nevertheless, they slipped on their helmets and jumped on the leather seats. Gabby was worried the lululemons might not leave much to the imagination, while Angelina was worried about splitting them in two if they ran over a stray pothole. She was also worried about the gradually growing wet spot in her crotch. She had been feeling half euphoric ever since she shut the door to Annie's bedroom. Every step she took afterwards twisted her loins and gave her a mad spike of residual ecstacy that she barely managed to contain. One foot in fantasy and another in reality. Only the ride home could calm her down.

Gabby slid in the key and turned the lock. Headlights flashed on and coated the front lawn in bright yellow light. The engine revved up smoothly. She beeped the horn at Tina, who replied with a wave. Two revs later, they rocketed out of the gates and into the dimly lit streets ahead. Angelina wrapped her right hand around Gabby's tummy. The other she kept close to herself. She could feel the wind thrashing her hair back. At least the parts of it that weren't covered by the helmet. As she looked up at the sky, she could make out one or two glimmering stars. Blinking streetlamps sweeped in and out of her view once every two seconds.

Her thoughts were affixed on Annie and what she did to her. And what she could have done. She knew she'd spend the rest of the night thinking about what she could have done. It felt so wrong and yet that was precisely what sparked the flames in the first place. 'Couldn't keep my lust in check. Not even for one damn second.'

She looked at her left index. The suspension of the moving scooter, coupled with the wind made it hard to focus initially, but once she brought the finger to her face, she could see it clear as day. An oily golden-brown wet goop. Annie's assjuice dripping down her nail. It felt thick. A faintly dense spot of dark brown could be seen at the very top. That was the poop that mushed against the very forefinger, that unbeknownst to Annie, popped the cherry of her anal virginity. She brought it closer and closer to her nose and tried to sniff it. Most of the scent eroded in the wind, but she could smell a sharp fecal punch somewhere in there.

'Oh what the hell.' She put the wet finger in her mouth and before she knew it, she was sucking on it like a lolipop.

It tasted like anything but. She was somewhat relieved to find out that it didn't taste as foul as it smelled. It actually had a sweet tint to it. 'like pepsi and poop.' She wanted to relish the flavor until the end of time and suck on her little finger like a cat trying to lick its paws clean. She rolled it around and around in her mouth. She couldn't get enough. She was loosing up from the waist down and for an instant, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in a fit of erotic ecstasy. Drops of saliva dripped down her lips.

Unfortunately the first pothole was felt before it could be seen. It caught both of them by surprise and shook up the scooter. The faint vibration from the engine coupled with the road bumps were not doing Angelina's crotch any favors. And the wheels dipping under and above the obstruction sent their legging clad asses into a jiggling fit.

Her grip on Gabby tightened.

As crazy as today was, It was going to be a bumpy ride home…..


End file.
